The Hearth's Warming Express
by shadowlord123456
Summary: Scootaloo is celebrating Hearth's Warming with everypony on Sweet Apple Acres but Scoot cant bring herself to join the fun because she's beginning to have doubts about Santa Hooves. When a magic train pulls up in the middle of the night and asks the crusaders to come on a journey to Hearth's Warming town in the Frozen North where Santa Hooves supposedly lives, will Scoot find out?
1. The End of the Magic

_This story was told to me by an elderly, orange, Pegasus pony in a dream I had, I thought I should share it._

On hearth's warming eve many years ago I attended a Hearth's Warming event on the Apple's Farm and when I looked around I couldn't help but feel like a wet blanket as I watched the events; Sweetie Belle was singing a carol while Rarity, Twilight, Pearl, and Magnum listened, Spike was making eyes at Rarity, Fluttershy was talking to Big Mac about mice that were trying to take shelter from winter in the barn, Applebloom was in the kitchen with Applejack getting ready to refill the snacks, my hero Rainbow Dash was telling Pinkie Pie about her latest trick but Pinkie Pie wasn't listing she was watching the Cakes dance to Sweetie Belle's carol only to stop midway when the Twins started crying upstairs which woke up Granny Smith who was sleeping in the armchair next to me.

"Huh, what, where's the fire?" Granny Smith asked, as for me I found myself looking down at the table where there was a small statue of an Alicorn pony with a long beard, wearing a suit with trimmings which would've been red and white if not for the fact that the statue was entirely grey, the pony was pulling regains adorned with bells, and a sleigh with a large sack filled with presents this statue was of Santa Hooves and that was why I wasn't enjoying the party with everyone else. "Oh I see" said Granny Smith as she looked at me staring at the statue.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"It's your crucial year my dear" said Granny Smith.

"My crucial year, what do you mean?" I asked.

"It's the year you go through it" said Granny Smith "every pony who celebrates Hearth's Warming goes through it at one point or another Big Mac did, Applejack did, their parents did, even I did unfortunately it seems to be a rite of passage for young ponies" she said "but don't you worry, it may seem bad now but you'll feel fine about it soon, it's only a matter of time before the truth makes its self-clear" she said.

At that moment the Cakes brought down the crying twins as Pinkie bounced around them trying to cheer them up "come on guys you've heard the song "you better not pout, you better not cry" she sang the twins stopped crying and looked at each other.

"Santa" said Pumpkin.

"Hooves" said Pound.

"That's right guys, but he won't come until you're asleep so hop aboard the sandpony express" said Pinkie giving a realistic train whistle. The twins giggled as their parents put them on Pinkie's back "one stop to the crib upstairs" said Pinkie Pie taking off.

Everypony giggled or smiled as they watched Pinkie take the twins upstairs, Applejack gave a yawn "it is gettin late" she said looking at the clock "bout time to put the young ones to bed" she said.

Everypony was staying the night at the Apple farm so we could all spend the holiday together I don't know how they sorted out the rooms but we all had a room to stay though kind of crammed together, in any matter soon Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and I were all being tucked into Applebloom's bed. Hours later I could feel Applebloom and Sweetie Belle breathing lightly and knew they were asleep but not me. I was lying quietly in the bed, I did not rustle the sheets, I was waiting for a sound I was afraid I'd never hear the ringing of Santa's bells. Suddenly I felt Sweetie Belle give a kick which woke Applebloom up. "Sweetie Belle" said Applebloom sounding tired "you're kicking me" she complained.

Sweetie Belle sat up "sorry" she said with a yawn "I'm thirsty" she added "Applebloom will you show me where the sink is downstairs?" she asked.

"Sure thing" said Applebloom as she led Sweetie Belle down stairs.

Under normal circumstances I would've wondered why Sweetie Belle would need Applebloom to show her where the sink was as we'd stayed over before and knew where to get water. However at that moment my mind was at the school house two weeks ago.

"Santa Hooves?" asked Diamond Tiara as she looked at the drawing Sweetie Belle was doing in art. "Only babies believe in Santa Hooves" said Diamond with a laugh.

"He's just a big fat lie" added Silver Spoon.

"Is not" said Sweetie Belle forcefully.

"Are you Blank Flanks gonna ask Santa for new diapers?" mocked Diamond Tiara.

"We're not babies" said Applebloom.

"If you believe in Santa Hooves you are" said Silver. "Like I said he's just a big fat lie grownups tell you so you'll be good little fillies."

"Is not" said Applebloom with a little less force then Sweetie Belle. "Right Scootaloo?" she asked.

With all my heart I wanted to pronounce that I firmly believed in Santa Hooves like my friends but something kept me silent, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle looked at me while Silver and Diamond began to smile luckily before they could claim victory…

"Diamond and Silver" called Ms. Cheerilee.

"Yes Ms. Cheerilee" said Diamond and Silver together trying to give looks of innocence which didn't fool her for a moment.

"After winter break how about you to come to school a little early and help me clear some snow?" she asked.

"But" Diamond and Silver began but the look that could give Fluttershy a run for her bits convinced them not to argue "yes Ms. Cheerilee" they said.

After school when everyone had gone home for the holidays I stayed behind, I was looking at the art wall, back in ponygarten Santa Hooves was the subject of everyone's art around Hearth's Warming and he still was included in most of the drawings I saw but Sweetie Belle's was then only one that pictured a traditional Santa Hooves, Snips had drawn Santa fighting a giant green monster who was holding a pile of presents and Hearth's Warming trees, Applebloom's was of her farm covered in snow but on the roof near the chimney were two sled marks, Diamonds was simple of a little pink pony swimming in presents, and mine was of many Santa Hooves with a large question mark in the middle. "Scootaloo" said Ms. Cheerilee "are you alright?" she asked.

I put on a happy face trying to hide my doubts "no… I mean yes Ms. Cheerilee I'm fine" I lied.

"Hmm I see" said Ms. Cheerilee "well you'd better get home before dark, wouldn't want Santa to put you on the naughty list for that" she said.

I felt my ears drop "right" I said.

"Ahhhhh now I see" said Ms. Cheerilee with a knowing smile. "It's your crucial year" she said simply as she helped me with my coat "you know Scootaloo I've always felt that the truth will always become crystal clear to those with the courage to seek it" she said opening the door for me "now run along dear and have a wonderful Hearth's Warming" she told me. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I almost missed the soft ringing of bells.

I felt my heart skip a beat as I listened and sure enough it came again, I tiphoofed out of bed and went downstairs, The number of gifts under the tree was unchanged, the stockings were undisturbed, and the trey of apples, cookies, and milk was untouched. I was disappointed until I heard the bells again and from the kitchen I saw the shadow of a large pony with both wings and a horn, I felt my heart skip another beat as I watched the shadow break apart into different and familiar shapes and recognized the voices that came "alright girls you got your water now get to bed" said Applejack's voice.

"But Applejack we wanna see him" said Applebloom.

"Girls you know when bedtime is" said Rarity's voice strictly.

"Besides" said Fluttershy quietly "he'll never come if you're awake." Disappointed I went back upstairs and closed the bedroom door behind me, I was about to get back into bed when I heard the voices again.

"But Applejack Scootaloo said to get to every pony in Equestria Santa would have to travel faster than the speed of light" said Applebloom.

I looked in the keyhole and watched as Sweetie Belle spoke "yeah and his sleigh would have to be bigger than an ocean liner."

I could see Applejack and Rarity look at each other and saw the bells on Rarity's robe. "Time for bed girls" said Rarity simply I ran into the bed as I saw Applejack reach for the hoofdle. Soon I felt new weight on the bed and I knew my friends were back in bed. After ten minutes I felt my friends were asleep once more, I crept out of bed and went to the closet where my night bag was hiding; I reached inside and pulled out a plastic bag filled with papers, two books, and pullouts from magazines and newspapers. I dumped my research onto the floor, the first thing I looked at was a picture I'd found of a very young filly pulling a beard off a department store Santa, Next was a newspaper clipping announcing that some department store Santa's were going on strike, lastly was a magazine cover of a surprised looking filly holding a Santa suit underneath his hooves red words read "The Discovery?" I pulled out the book and turned to one of the pages I marked about the Frozen North "Siting on top of Equestria this icy land of snow and frost has been described as a desolate wasteland devoid of life" I read. At that moment I heard hoofsteps outside the hall and got back into bed.

"See I told you they're out like a light" said Applejack in a whisper.

I heard Rarity sigh "Sweetie Belle used to stay up all night waiting for Santa Hooves."

"Yeah" said Applejack nostalgically "Applebloom used to camp out in front of the tree to catch a peek at Santa."

Rarity sighed once more "I suppose those days are over now, they're getting near that age" she said, I felt my heart skip a beat again.

"Yeah" said Applejack sadly "the end of the magic" she said I could practically feel my heart cracking.

"I suppose tomorrow could really be their last magical Hearth's Warming" said Rarity. "Let's go we wouldn't want to wake them" she added.

"Oh please an express train couldn't wake them up now" said Applejack as she closed the door.

I turned over in bed "the end of the magic?" I thought sadly, I looked over at Applebloom's clock "10:20" I read "10:20, Hearth's Warming Eve the day the magic ended for me" I thought miserably, I soon fell asleep perhaps because of my new peace of mind as I listened to the ticking of the clock.


	2. All Aboard!

I heard it first as a stirring; I looked at the clock 11:00. Then the sound of clanking hit my ear "what's going on?" asked Applebloom sleepily, the clanking got louder and soon Applebloom's toy chest started to shake.

"What's happening?" asked Sweetie Belle, the sound of a large machine slamming on the breaks filled the air and soon outside a large stack of smoke filled the air. We went to the window and what we saw amazed us, parked right in front of Sweet Apple Acres was an express train! The train sat there like it was waiting, it looked a lot like the Ponyville train but it was slightly darker. We put on our coats for warmth and headed outside for a closer look, a part of me was hoping when we opened the front door the train and any evidence of its existence would be gone but there it was sitting there in front of the farm as snow fell from the sky. As we went in for a closer look we could see the bright lights coming from inside the cars and on one a few cars in "Hearth's Warming Express" was spelled out in golden paint I had to touch to confirm that it was indeed real.

Suddenly there came a call of "all aboard!" The three of us looked and saw the figure of a pony near one of the cars, holding a lantern in his hoof. "All aboard" the mysterious pony repeated. We got closer and could see him better through the smoke the train was making, he was a pony with a grey coat, a dark grey mane and mustache, he wore a pair of glasses on the edge of his nose, he also wore a dark grey suit with a red tie, and a golden pocket watch served as his cutie mark "all aboard" he repeated we were now right in front of him. "Well?" he asked "you coming?"

"Where?" asked Applebloom.

"Why, to Hearth's Warming town of course" said the pony excitedly "this" he said gesturing to the train "is the Hearth's Warming Express."

"You can take us to the Frozen North?" asked Sweetie Belle excitedly.

"Yes but of course" said the conductor "if you'll join us?" he asked gesturing to the steps into the car. Sweetie Belle gladly walked up the steps, Applebloom seemed to think for a moment before getting on herself, and I was frozen for a moment. "Well?" asked the conductor.

"Hearth's Warming town?" I repeated.

The conductor looked at me a little annoyed "I see" he said "hold this please" he said handing me his lantern I took it "thank you" he said as he bent over and picked up a clip board. "Is this you?" he asked showing me the clipboard which was indeed a file on me, I nodded "right well it says here "no photo with a department store Santa this year, No letter to Santa, and you had your friends put out the tray" he read "now young mare it sounds to me like this is your crucial year. If I were you, I would think about getting on board" he said "come on, come on. I've got a schedule to keep" he said looking at a pocket watch he pulled from his suit pocket. I stepped back and shaking my head "suit yourself" said the conductor as he got on the train and signaled the engineer.

The train gave a mighty whistle and began to move slowly, I started to watch it move away. I don't know what got into me but before the train had even traveled a few feet I was chasing after it (which wasn't hard as it was still moving slowly), I leapt from the ground and grabbed onto the train before climbing on, as we passed the farm I saw the wind blow on a snowpony in Carrot's yard moving it's arm like it was waving goodbye. I looked up and saw the conductor; he had a light smile on his face as he opened the car door. I walked in the car and saw at least a dozen other fillies, some of them were wearing pajamas but others were wearing coats "Scootaloo" I looked over and saw Sweetie Belle and Applebloom sitting together on a train seat "you got on" said Sweetie Belle wrapping her hooves around my neck.

"Yeah I got on" I said struggling to talk and slowly losing my sight "losing air Sweetie Belle."

"Oh sorry" said Sweetie Belle. "Can you believe this?" she asked "here we are on are way to Hearth's Warming town!"

"I know it's unbelievable" said Applebloom.

"Hey look everypony, Ponysheimers, Ponysheimers" said one little colt. There was a rush to the windows as we passed the popular holiday shop, in the windows was a large Santa Hooves putting a gift under a tree.

"It's so Hearthassy and cozy and beautiful" said Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah like something from a holiday card brought to life" said Applebloom happily. Unlike my friends I was looking right at the Santa and shook my head when I saw the wind up spring in his back.

"Tickets" called the conductor I turned around and saw him passing through the car with a ticket puncher in his mouth. "Tickets, please" he said turning to me as everypony else returned to their seats. The conductor turned to me "ticket please?" he asked, I shook my head. "Try your pocket" he said. I reached into my left coat pocket only to see part of my hoof come of the big hole in it. "Try your other pocket" the conductor suggested, I reached into my right pocket and to my great surprise I felt something, something smooth and paper like, I pulled out a golden ticket not unlike those used for the Grand Galloping Gala except this one read "The Hearth's Warming Express, **ROUND TRIP**, ADMIT ONE." I handed my ticket to the conductor "thank you, little mare" he said he punched a single hole in the ticket but didn't stop there, he continued to punch holes in a pattern, I watched stopping only to blow a little paper circle off my mouth "thank you little mare" he said returning my ticket before heading to scold some fillies for playing with the intercom. I looked down at my ticket it read "B E" "B E" I repeated.

"That guy sure likes to show off his ticket punch" said Applebloom removing her own ticket from her pocket "look what he punched into mine." Applebloom's ticket read "T Y" "TN, what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know guys if were really going to the Frozen North, really going to Hearth's Warming town that probably means we're gonna meet Santa Hooves!" said Sweetie Belle excitedly.

"Ya think?" asked Applebloom. "Ya know you're right he'll probably give us our presents in person" she with a happiness that can only come from young ponies.

"He might even ask us to help him deliver presents" said Sweetie Belle shuffling slightly in her seat.

Applebloom seemed to start shuffling as well "Yeah we could be…"

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER SANTA HELPERS" the statement was almost as earsplitting and head turning as ever, almost but one third of the crusaders wasn't making her usual enthusiastic yell.

"Scootaloo?" said Sweetie Belle.

I tried to put on a happy face "huh... Oh yeah cutie mark crusader Santa helpers" I said halfheartedly.

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle looked at me like they were about to say something when suddenly we were all forced backwards as the screech of the breaks filled the air. "What's going on?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Are we there already?" asked one filly.

"I think it's another pickup" said one young colt.

"I thought those three were supposed to be the last one" said a filly.

I looked out of the window and sure enough we were in front of a house, in fact I'd seen this house a few times before, it was a little two bedroom house belonging to the local mail mare Derpy Hooves and her two daughters; Sparkler and Dinky. Sure enough the younger of the two Dinky was standing outside of the house, looking at the train curiously, wearing a long yellow nightgown and some boots. I saw the conductor step off the train right in front of Dinky "well you coming?" asked the conductor, I couldn't hear Dinky's reply but she must of asked where because the conductor responded "Why, to Hearth's Warming town of course this is" and then he gestured to the train as he had done with the three of us "the Hearth's Warming Express." I saw Dinky take a step backwards, "suit yourself" said the conductor I noticed he didn't insist as he had done with me, just got back on and signaled to go.

The Hearth's Warming Express gave a mighty whistle blast and slowly began to pull us forward, I stood at the window looking at Dinky as she looked at me, I gave a half wave goodbye to Dinky, for half a minute I thought she really was going to be left behind, but then she suddenly started sprinting toward the train! "Hey she wants to get on" I said watching Dinky run as fast as her hooves could carry her, "come on, hurry up!" I called waving my hoof, but the train was picking up speed, I watched as Dinky tripped in the snow. I turned to Applebloom and Sweetie Belle "we have to stop the train" I said.

"Pull the emergency break!" said Applebloom, I looked and saw the tiny handle and quickly pulled on it with all my might. _Screechhhhhhhhh _went the train as it halted so suddenly, several fillies fell back in their seats and several others fell to the ground including me. As I got off the ground I could see Dinky get on board through the window in the car door, I smiled and waved, but Dinky looked nervous and got into the empty car behind us, which happened to be the last car on the train.

"Who in the blazes applied that emergency break?!" demanded the conductor angrily.

"She did!" said one pony pointing to me.

"You!" said the conductor angrily as he marched toward me. "In case you didn't know, that cord is for emergency purposes only. And in case you weren't aware, tonight is Hearth's Warming Eve." He said reaching out the window with his arm, at first I thought he was emphasizing but when the train started moving I realized he was signaling the engineer. The conductor closed the window and continued his rant "and in case you hadn't noticed, this train is on a very tight schedule. Now, young filly, Hearth's Warming may not be important to some ponies, but it is very important to the rest of us!" he yelled.

"But—but—"I tried to explain.

"She was just trying to stop the train so that pony could get on" said Sweetie Belle pointing out the car.

The conductor looked out the car window and saw Dinky sitting down in the dark, lonely car. "I see, young filly, is that what happened?" he asked he no longer sounded and talked with a casual voice, I nodded my head with Applebloom and Sweetie Belle doing the same. The conductor seemed to think for a moment "Well, let me remind you that this train is on a very tight schedule, and I've never been late before and I am certainly not going to be late tonight" he stated firmly. "Now, everypony" the conductor continued "take your seats, please" he said, there was a shuffling of hooves as everypony returned to their seats, "thank you." "Your attention please" the conductor said over the intercom despite the fact that he was still in the car with us "are there any Hearth's Warming Express passengers in need of refreshments?" Everypony in the car raised their hooves "I thought so…

The conductor opened the car door and instantly several ponies that looked exactly alike appeared in from the car in front of us, each waiter turned our seats to where the one in front of one was facing the other like restaurant booths, each one took his crisp white apron off and draped it in front of us and even though they should've fallen to the ground they suspend in midair like round table coverings.

_Hot! Hot!_

_Ooh, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot!_

_Hey, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot!_

_Say, we got it!_

_Hot chocolate!_

It was like nothing I'd ever seen, the waiters were flipping and dancing around while they sang along with the conductor.

_Hot! Hot!_

_Oh, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot!_

_So, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot!_

_Yo, we got it!_

_Hot chocolate!_

Soon in came chefs on throwing cups onto the waiter's treys.

_Here, we've only got one rule:_

_Never ever let it cool!_

_Keep it cookin in the pot,_

_You've got-_

_Hot choc-o-lat!_

Soon in came a large, brass machine was in the car spraying hot chocolate into the awaiting waiter's cups.

_Hot! Hot!_

_Ooh, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot!_

_Hey, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot!_

_Say, we got it!_

_Hot chocolate!_

_Hot! Hot!_

_Oh, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot!_

_So, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot!_

_Yo, we got it!_

_Hot chocolate!_

I saw Sweetie Belle hide a full cup under the table, a moment later a waiter gave her a new full cup and Sweetie Belle hid her first cup under the seat.

_Here, we only got one rule_

_(Here, we only got one rule)_

_Never ever let it cool!_

_(Never ever let it cool!)_

_Keep it cookin in the pot,_

_Soon, ya got hot choc-o-lat!_

_Hot! Hot!_

_Ooh, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot!_

_Hey, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot!_

_Say, we got it!_

_Hot chocolate!_

The waiters rode the machine across the car and took everyone's empty cups, turning the seats back as they did before riding out of the car.

_Hot! Hot!_

_Oh, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot!_

_So, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot!_

_Yo, we got it!_

_Hot chocolate!_

With that the conductor closed the car door, went into front car, closed the door, and left us to finish our drinks. Sweetie Belle pulled the drink from under the seat and started to walk to the south end of the car. "Where are going?" I asked.

"I'm going to take it to Dinky" said Sweetie Belle.

"I don't think we're supposed to leave our seats" I pointed out.

"I'll be fine" said Sweetie Belle.

"This little filly in the back" said the conductor appearing from nowhere "did she get any refreshments?" he asked stiffly, I shook my head along with my friends "well let's bring her some" he said brightly leading Sweetie Belle to the end of the car and out the door. I briefly heard the conductor say "watch your step now, watch your step."

After the door closed I was turning back to Applebloom when something caught my eye, sitting on the seat was Sweetie Belle's ticket! "She forgot her ticket!" I said "and it hasn't been punched" I took the ticket in my mouth and started for the door.

"Scoot wait" said Applebloom as I opened the door and looked down at the ice covered device connecting Dinky's car to ours. "Sweetie Belle will be right back" said Applebloom as I watched Sweetie Belle and the Conductor give Dinky her hot chocolate.

"I ju_" I began before I saw the ticket fly in front of me and glide along the train. "Get it" I said as Applebloom and I watched the ticket get caught in one of the windows outside of the train, we raced to the window, I slid it down, but right as I reached for it the ticket flew away, gliding far away from the train and eventually out of sight.

Applebloom and I returned to our seats, just as the car door opened and the conductor escorted Sweetie Belle back to her seat. "Young mare, you'll have to forgive me, I seem to have neglected to punch your ticket. If I may?" he asked.

"I left my ticket right here on the seat, but now it's gone" said Sweetie Belle.

"You mean you have lost your ticket?" said the conductor loudly.

"She didn't lose it" I said standing up "I did." "I was trying to return it, Applebloom told me to wait but I didn't listen, it slipped away from me, I'm sorry" I said. "Here Sweetie Belle, you can have my ticket" I said holding out the object.

"No, no, no" said the conductor snatching the ticket and handing it back to me "these tickets and nontransferable" he said shanking slightly. "Young mare, you will have to come with me" the conductor added, Sweetie Belle got out of her seat and he started leading her away, as they left I caught a glimpse of Sweetie Belle looking back at me with sadness and the conductor scowling at me as he closed the door.

"He's gonna throw her off the train" said one young colt.


	3. Returning the Ticket!

Everypony in the car looked at the pony who said Sweetie Belle was to be thrown off "he'll probably throw her right off the platform" he went on. "Its standard procedure, that way she won't get sucked under the wheels, they may slow the train down a little, but they'll never stop it."

"Stop it" I repeated. "That's it, I have to stop the train again" I said grabbing the Emergency break.

"No, not again" cried several fillies, but it was not them who I had my eyes on nor was it the emergency break, just above the emergency break was an air vent and caught between two sections, I couldn't believe my eyes nor my luck, but there was Sweetie Belle's ticket! I reached for the ticket and grabbed it as quickly as I could which was lucky because the ticket was starting to fall out and if I tried to grasp it a moment sooner it would have slipped away but I pulled it out hardly believing my luck, I turned to Applebloom who was staring at the ticket with as much shock as I was "we have to get this to her" I said, she nodded.

There was no time to lose, I put Sweetie's ticket in my pocket next to mine, I hopped across the concoctors to Dinky's car with Applebloom right behind me, we raced to the platform at the end of the train, and it was empty. "You don't think he already threw her off do ya?" asked Applebloom I could only hope she was wrong.

I raced back in the cart to Dinky "Where'd they go?" I asked. Dinky looked down at her hooves "please Dinky she could be in big trouble" I begged, Dinky was silent but her eyes went upwards, I heard the sound of hoofsteps above me, I saw the light reflecting on the snow outside with the silhouette of a pony dragging something, "up there!"

Applebloom was already on the ladder to the top of the train before I was; the snow was starting to pick up as we trudged across roof, up ahead we could see the light and the silhouette "wait I have her ticket" I shouted to no response.

"Come on" Applebloom shouted getting ahead of me; I guess her hooves were stronger than mine because of all that apple bucking she did with her family, soon she was far ahead of me and I was losing sight of the light.

I kept walking as best I could and soon enough I saw a light, but this one was different from the one I'd seen from Dinky's car, smaller, and not moving like the other, in fact it wasn't moving at all. I walked up and discovered the source of light was a fire, right there, on top of the train was a fire with a wooden made of sticks device holding a metal pot over the fire, only a few feet away was a pony sitting on a cardboard box. He wore a ragged coat underneath which was a ragged blue shirt, he had a five a clock shadow on his face which also had traces of dirt, his boots on his hind-hooves were covered in a pair of boots with signs of wear in the soles, he was also wearing a pair of ragged and dirt covered jeans which hid his cutie mark if he had one, his fore-hooves were playing a musical string instrument which was made of garbage, and he was muttering something under his breath which may have been a try at singing but sounded more like grunting. When the pony noticed me he looked up "is there something I can do for you?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Ummm I'm looking for my friends, a little unicorn mare an…" I began.

"Looking for a… ha, ha, looking for a little mare! Ha, ha, like to find one of those me self" said the pony laughing wheezily.

"I have her ticket" I said taking Sweetie Belle's ticket out of my pocket.

"Oh" said the pony taking the ticket and examining it "this is the real deal, official, golden ticket to ride, you keep that in a safe place" he said handing the ticket back to me I put it back in my pocket with my own ticket. "I keeps all me valuables right here" said the pony taking off his left boot which had hole in the bottom "right here in the old Size 13" he stated. "I don't bother with tickets me self" he added "I rides this rattler as I please. I own this train. O yeah" he said. "it's like I'm the king of this train, the king of the Hearth's Ex" he went on. "In fact" the pony said standing up "I is king of the Frozen North!" he exclaimed loudly. "Oh where are my manners, sit down" he insisted offering me a smaller box, I took it hoping he'd seen my friends. The hobo pony carefully took the pot off the fire and poured its contents into a metal cup, "Here" he said offering me the cup "nice cup of java, great for a cold winters night" he said. I looked down at the cup and saw it was much darker and had more bubbles than any coffee I'd ever seen, I took a gulp only to be polite, and then to my shock the hobo pony pulled a dirty sock out of the pot he'd just poured my drink from, I spluttered into the cup "bless you" said the hobo pony.

"What about Santa?" I asked.

"Who?" responded the Hobo pony.

"Santa Hooves, I mean, isn't he the king of the Frozen North?" I asked.

The Hobo pony chuckled "you mean this guy?" he asked taking a dirty Santa hat from his coat and placing it on his head. "Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, oh ho, ho, ho" he said doing a pretty good imitation of the wind-up Santa Hooves I'd seen earlier "ho, ho, ho, ha, ha, ha" he said laughing like a mad pony. "Since you brought him up, what's your opinion of the big man?" asked the hobo pony.

"Well, I want to believe" I said "but…"

"But you don't wanna be fooled neither, you don't wanna be bamboozled, hoodwinked, you don't want the wool pulled over your eyes" said the hobo pony dumping water on the fire, dowsing the it, and somehow was standing up a minute later with all his possessions over his shoulder in a bindle "seeing is believing, am I right?"

"But this train, I mean we really are going to Hearth's Warming town, I mean it is all real, isn't it?" I asked.

"Isn't it?" asked the hobo.

A horrible thought occurred to me "are you saying this is all just a dream?"

"You said it kid, not me" said the hobo pony "now come on let's find those friends of yours." The Hobo pony turned to me "on last thing, do you believe in ghosts?" he asked me, I shook my head "interesting" he said before going onward.

I watched the hobo walk ahead, out of sight "I have to wake up" I said giving myself a light slap on the face "wake up, wake up" I repeated slapping a little harder, "wake up" I said now throwing snow in my face "wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Scootaloo, what in the name of zap apple jam are you doing?" asked a voice, I looked ahead and saw Applebloom. "Come on we gotta find Sweetie Belle."

As we charged through the snow I knew I was slowing us down, I couldn't help it my mind was racing "could this all really be just a dream? Here I am trying to get across a moving train bound for Hearth's Warming town it just doesn't seem…"

"Scootaloo" Applebloom cried interrupting my thoughts "look!"

I looked ahead we were heading toward a very low cave "up ahead" I said pointing toward a coal deposit right behind the engine "we can jump in and protect ourselves." Applebloom and I joined hooves "on three" I said, Applebloom nodded "one, two three…" we leapt into the coal deposit, I swear I felt the top of the cave brush my head.

"I can't see a thing" said Applebloom's voice as we tried to find a way out of the coal.

"I think I see a light down there" I said seeing a patch of light where pieces of coal were falling out.

We managed to get through the coal and eventually we found ourselves in the main engine room, levers, ropes, and switches were everywhere on the wall, there was a boiler nearby where coal was being burned, and sitting on an adjustable stool was Sweetie Belle! "Hi guys" Sweetie Belle greeted happily.

"Sweetie Belle!" said Applebloom and I together.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Driving the train" said Sweetie Belle simply.

"They put you in charge?" asked Applebloom.

"Yeah the engineers had to go change a light bulb" said Sweetie Belle. Meanwhile the engineers; a thin pony with ridiculously long red beard, and a portly grey pony, were struggling to change the train's headlight as the train sped along. "That's the break, that's the throttle, and that's the whistle" said Sweetie Belle pointing to a golden lever, a red lever, and a rope.

"The whistle?" I asked, Sweetie Belle nodded, I pulled down on the rope she pointed to and sure enough the Hearth's Warming Express gave a mighty whistle! "I've wanted to do that my whole life!" I said excitedly.

Meanwhile up ahead the grey pony was now hanging on his friends red beard! "Hold still" the grey pony begged as he finished changing the light-bulb.

"Look!" said the bearded pony loudly, his friend looked up ahead and saw a light we were approaching fast!

"Stop the train! Stop the train! Stop the train" the grey pony shouted at us but it was hard to hear him over everything else.

"What?" I called back.

"They want us to stop the train" said Applebloom.

"Which one of these is the break?" I asked.

"He told me this was it" said Sweetie Belle pointing to a small, gold lever.

"Are you sure?" I asked "this red one looks a lot like a break!"

"No, no he said this was the break!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Sweetie Belle was silent, I could tell the pressure was getting to her; she looked from both red to gold nervously.

"Sweetie Belle said the engineer said the gold one was the break" Applebloom pointed out.

"Well yeah… maybe" said Sweetie Belle nervously.

"The break!" said the grey pony loudly.

I put my hooves on the red lever, Applebloom looked nervous, and Sweetie Belle was looking form behind her hooves! I was just about to pull the red lever when something in me grabbed the gold lever! Once again the train's breaks made a mighty _Screechhhhhhhhh_!

The train began to slow down the grey pony braced himself for impact when he stopped just an inch away from a snout! "Caribou?" said the grey pony as the creature gave a mighty blow.

"There can be no Hearth's Warming without the Hearth's Warming Express arriving on time! Am I the only one who understands that?" said the conductor's voice, he sounded annoyed as he stepped into the engine room. "You" he said angrily and even though all three of us were now on the floor I knew he was talking to me "I should have known." Soon he was once again looking me right in the eye similar to how he had the last time I'd stopped the train "young mare, are you determined to make sure that this train never reaches Hearth's Warming Town?" he demanded.

"But look" said Sweetie Belle who was now at the window pointing ahead.

The conductor looked outside "Caribou crossing!" he said loudly.

The four of us joined the two engineers as they grey pony attempted to count them. "I make that herd to be at least 100,000, maybe even a million. It's gonna be hours before they clear this track" he said.

"A tough nut to crack" said the bearded pony.

"We are in some serious jelly" said the conductor.

"And a jam" said the grey pony.

"Tight spot" said the bearded pony.

"Up a creek" said the grey pony.

"Up a tree" said the bearded pony.

"Lost in the grass" said the grey pony.

"I'll tell you what's lost in the grass: our…" the bearded pony began. Suddenly I slipped on the trains frozen metal , I reached for the first thing I could reach which happened to be his beard, he let out a pain filled cry, I let go, and when I did one of the caribou let out a call. The conductor pulled on the beard again and the engineer let out another cry, and when the conductor let go the caribou let out another cry, the conductor pulled on the beard a final time this time the cry was much louder, the caribou let out another similar cry before the entire heard began to move away from the tracks.

"Problem solve" said the conductor "all ahead, slow"

The engineers returned to the engine room while we and the conductor stayed at the front of the train to make sure **all** the caribou were off the tracks. Soon The Hearth's Warming Express gave a mighty whistle and began to press ahead. However our troubles were far from over, back in the engine room the grey pony was beginning to have trouble with the throttle, it got stuck when he tried to move it back to slow down the train, he tried to jiggle it as the train began to pick up speed.

"We're going pretty fast" I pointed out.

"Tell the engineer to slow down" said the conductor.

Applebloom nodded "slow down!" she shouted to the engine room "watch the speed!"

Meanwhile in the engine room the grey engineer was still jiggling the throttle when suddenly the pin attaching the lever to the train's controls flew out! "Jumping jeepers, the cotter pin sheared off" he said.

"What?" asked the bearded engineer as the pin bounced off his hat.

"The pin!" said the grey engineer.

"Where?" said the bearded engineer.

"There" said the grey engineer as he pointed to the pin which had landed on a vent, as he said it the pin fell right through the shaft!

"Oh no!" said the engineers together.

Meanwhile back with the conductor we were still speeding along! "They can't hear me" said Applebloom.

"They can't?" asked the conductor, Applebloom shook her head, "oh no" he said, looking ahead there were signs warning trains to slow down in his location. "I don't like the looks of this" said the conductor "quick under the safety bar" he ordered.

"What do we do?" I asked, up ahead the tracks started to move along a steep, winding gorge.

"Well" said the conductor as he attached a safety latch to each of us "considering the fact that we have lost contact with the engineers, we are standing totally exposed on the front of the locomotive, the train seems to be accelerating out of control, and we are rapidly approaching Galloping Gorge which just happens to be the steepest downhill grade in Equestria, I suggest we all hold on…" he said as we entered Galloping Gorge looking down into a set of steep and twisting tracks "tightlyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyy."

It was like nothing I'd ever experienced, I'd thought I'd gotten into some pretty tough ones on my scooter but this put them all to bed, we were speeding up, down, left, right, right, left, up, up, up, up, and down, down, down all the while watching rock formations and landscapes speed by. Meanwhile as we went down a particularly high point the pin in the engine room came out of the duct, the engineers reached for it with everything they had as it flew in all directions as the train sped along, eventually the grey one was propelled in the air right at the key but swallowed it by mistake!

"Jiminy Hearth's Warming, the ice has frozen over the tracks!" said the conductor and ahead was what looked like a frozen lake where the tracks were indeed frozen! The train sped on, but soon it was off the tracks, the passenger carts were shaking back and forth out of control! The bearded engineer hit the other on the back with a shovel; the pin flew out of grey engineer, right out of the train! The pin landed and broke the ice creating a crack which seemed to pursue us! Sweetie Belle almost flew off the train but the conductor caught her slowly slipping off the edge himself until Applebloom caught him taking her to the edge before I grabbed her with all my might but we couldn't pull ourselves up! I thought we were all going to fall of the train, when suddenly I felt someone grab my coat, I looked back and there was the hobo pony making a silencing gesture to me. Soon the train shifted again and we all got back up safe and sound, I vaguely heard the conductor say "a little adventure huh, young mare good thinking on your part" as I turned and watched the hobo pony vanish in a puff of snow! Meanwhile in the engine room, the bearded pony quickly took of his hat to reveal a ball of hair held together by a pin identical to the pin we'd just lost, he removed the pin, blew away the layer of orange hair that fell down, and repaired the throttle. The grey pony pulled the throttle back with all his might and the train came to a stop, by now the back of the train was facing forward and we on the front were looking back.

"Well that's more like it" said the conductor, he took us to the top of the engine room and pulled open a shat "what in the name of mike?" he said to the engineers, I thought we'd finally found a moment to catch our breaths, I was wrong. We heard a growing cracking sound, we looked back and saw the crack in the ice was now quite large and slowly destroying the layer of ice over the lake! "Get us the blazes out of here!" said the conductor. The engineer pulled a lever and the train started to move backwards, "turn this sled around" begged the conductor, the engineers pulled levers and switches and soon the train was slowly turning around and then it speed forward, right for a tiny opening of tracks. As the train swayed from right to left as the conductor guided the conductor, meanwhile I noticed something slipping out of my pocket.

"Careful you'll lose your ticket" said Sweetie Belle.

"That's not my ticket it's yours" I said.

"My ticket?" asked Sweetie Belle.

The ticket seemed to move with the train as the three of us tried to catch it as it fluttered in the air. The ticket chase brought us to look back all three of us grabbed the ticket at the same time and saw the icy crack catch up with the back of the train as the back car began to submerge into the icy water! "Oh no" all three of us said together.

"Brace yourselves!" said the conductor as the train fell down, right onto the tracks! "Well that's more like it" said the conductor hopping down into the engine room most likely to speak with the engineers.

"Thanks guys" said Sweetie Belle hugging me and Applebloom "I can't believe you found my ticket!"

"Did somepony say they found a ticket?" asked the conductor as he popped back up to us. Sweetie Belle nodded happily "well, in that case…." said the conductor taking out his trusty ticket puncher "ticket's please" he said. Sweetie Belle hoofed him her ticket and he went right to work punching out two letters, letting the tiny dots of paper fly behind him before returning the ticket to Sweetie Belle "F T " Sweetie Belle read.

After conversing with the engineers for a while the conductor guided us back to our car, by now all the snow had come off the train leaving only icy metal. "Watch your step. Tricky walking up here, it's mighty slick, mighty slick I tell you." he said. I slipped on the ice and nearly fell off but the conductor saved me "there you go. What did I tell you?" he asked. "Years ago, on my first Hearth's Warming Eve run, I was up on the roof making rounds when I slipped on the ice myself. I reached out for a hand iron, but it broke off. I slipped and fell and yet I did not fall off this train."

"Someone saved you?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Or something" said the conductor.

"An angel" said Sweetie Belle with a smile.

"Maybe" said the conductor as he climbed down a ladder to a car.

"Wait, wait" I said as I climbed down with Sweetie Belle and Applebloom right behind me "what did she look like? Did you see her?" I asked.

"No mam" said the conductor. "But sometimes seeing is believing, and sometimes the most real things in the world are the things we can't see." The conductor opened the cart door but inside, there were no ponies, the car was filled with toys, not just any toys these toys were all in very, very bad shape. Each toy had a layer of filth on it, the seats held ripped teddy bears, carts with wheels missing, broken pony figures among other sad looking things, meanwhile the marionettes which looked hopelessly tangled hung from the walls, some of them were missing limbs, while some hand parts barely holding on but no matter where you looked you got the feeling of looking at a defeated and neglected warrior. "The forsaken and the abandoned" said the conductor sadly. "Mind your step, now. These poor toys have suffered enough, being left to rust and decay in the back alleys and vacant lots of the world" he added.

"What are they doing here?" I asked looking at a toy solider pony whose limbs were barely holding on.

"It's a new concept the boss came up with" said the conductor. "Instead of being thrown away, they're collected and refurbished. He calls it "rebicycling" something like that."

Sweetie Belle picked up and examined a pony doll which was dressed as a bride, she was missing her right arm and her veil was ripped, she may have been beautiful at one point but now she was so covered in filth it was anypony's guess. "It makes me wanna cry, seeing toys that were treated this way."

"These hopelessly entangled string puppets and marionettes pose a particular problem, we found the nimble hoofed of our work force here at the Frozen North are the best for working out those knots and tangles" said the conductor as he led Applebloom and Sweetie Belle out, I was close behind them when I felt a wooden hand on my side.

"You are just like me, my friend a scrooge!" I jumped back and saw the puppet talking to me it had a grey mane and was wearing red and white stripped pajamas along with a nightcap, in its right hoof it had a wooden candle. "Ebenezer Scrooge, Hearth's Warming Town, Santa Hooves, and this train…" the puppet said I looked up and saw the hobo pony was operating the puppet through a shaft. "It's all a bunch of humbug." The puppet continued "a bout of indigestion, oh yeah I know what you are, you're a doubter!" it shouted. I screamed as I ran away but I could still hear the puppet shouting "a doubter, you do not believe!"

I raced out of the toy car and into the next which turned out to be the car with all the fillies in it. I looked around at the other fillies happily playing or talking about the exciting ride. That's when I noticed Sweetie Belle and Applebloom in the next car, I went to join them and when Applebloom noticed me she made a silencing motion and pointed ahead. At the platform of the train was Dinky and she singing.

_"I'm wishing on a star_

_And trying to believe_

_That even though it's far_

_He'll find me Hearth's Warming Eve_

_I guess that Santa's busy_

_Cause he's never come around_

_I think of him_

_When Hearth's Warming Comes to Town" _Dinky sang.

_"The best time of the year"_ Sweetie Belle sang starting Dinky.

_When everyone comes home_

_With all this Hearth's Warming cheer_

_It's hard to be alone_

_Putting up the Hearth's Warming tree_

_With friends who come around_

_It's so much fun_

_When Hearth's Warming Comes to Town"_ Sweetie Belle gave Dinky an encouraging smile.

_"Presents for the children_

_Wrapped in red and green"_ Sweetie Belle sang.

_"All the things I've heard about_

_But never really seen_" sang Dinky.

_"No one will be sleeping on_

_The night of Hearth's Warming Eve"_ sang Sweetie Belle.

_"Hoping Santa's on his way"_ Sweetie and Dinky sang together.

_"When Santa's sleigh bells ring" _sand Sweetie.

_"I listen all around" _sang Dinky.

_"The herald angels sing"_ Sweetie sang.

_"I never hear a sound" _sang Dinky.

_"When all the dreams of children" _sangSweetie.

_"Once lost will all be found"_ sang Dinky.

_"That's all I want _

_When Hearth's Warming Comes to Town" _sang Sweetie

_"That's all I want_

_When Hearth's Warming Comes to Town"_ the two sang together.

Dinky looked back at me and Applebloom we both smiled "look" said Sweetie Belle. The skies were filling with the famous lights of the Frozen North.

"Hey, you three" said the conductor as he stepped through the car, "we've just crossed into the Northern Circle" he told us. "And so you see? Those lights over there?" he asked the four of us looked where he was pointing and saw what looked like a large ship, lit up as it crossed the frozen sea. "There" said the conductor "is Hearth's Warming Town."


	4. Believe!

As we rode into Hearth's Warming Town I was amazed and astonished, I felt like I was in a very cold version of Canterlot, buildings stood high and tall. However one thing was out of place or I should say not in place at all "where are the elves?" asked Sweetie Belle a question that was being asked by many.

"They are gathering in the center of the city" said the conductor "there Santa will give the first gift of Hearth's Warming."

"Who gets the first gift of Hearth's Warming?" asked one little colt eagerly.

The conductor smiled "he will choose one of you!"

There was a buzz across the car as each filly took in this exciting news, the moment was only broken when someone cried out "look elves!"

Sure enough on either side of the Hearth's Warming Express hundreds of thousands of ponies only a few heads taller than the Cake twins were marching along, they each had heavy coats of red and wore a Santa hat over their long ears. Soon the conductor was guiding us off the train "in rows of two please, in rows of two" he said reminding me of Cheerilee on a field trip. "shorter in the back, taller in the back, odd number birthdays on the left, even on the right, no time to dilly dally it's five minutes to midnight."

"Hey what gives, it was five minutes to midnight four minutes ago" said one colt.

"Exactly" said the conductor.

"Um, excuse me" said Sweetie Belle.

"Yes little filly?" the Conductor asked.

"What about her?" Asked Sweetie Belle pointing to Dinky's car where they grey pony was still sitting.

"No one is required to see Santa" he responded "now stay together" he said as he started leading the other fillies in the direction the elves were going.

Sweetie Belle motioned us to follow her and soon we were once again in Dinky's car, as we climbed aboard I thought I felt my hoof hit something. "Look you have to come with us" said Sweetie Belle.

"She's right" Applebloom agreed.

"Hearth's Warming is just a pretty busy time for my family, it just doesn't work out for me" said Dinky sadly.

"Look, I don't know if Hearth's Warming is going to work out for you or not, but it's Hearth's Warming Eve, don't stay here all alone" I said.

"Yeah, come with us" said Sweetie Belle.

"We'll go together" added Applebloom.

Dinky looked at us, for a moment it seemed she might get up, suddenly the car shifted and started moving backwards! I looked back and saw the rest of the train getting further and further away!

"Oh no" said Sweetie Belle.

"It's going to be ok" said Applebloom, suddenly we shifted onto a row of tracks headed down a steed path "maybe no!" Applebloom screamed as the car sped through the town.

"The emergency break, where's the emergency break?" I asked looking around the car. I'd made it to the back of the car when I heard a tapping.

"Take a break, huh kid?" asked the Hobo pony as he tapped with his mug on a wheel, suddenly we entered a low tunnel right as he took a sip of his drink, I expected to see him fall of the car but instead he vanished in a puff of snow!

It was pitch black in the tunnel and only became illuminated when sparks began to fly off the wheels as I turned the break. Meanwhile back at the front of the car Sweetie Belle cried out "look!" Up ahead was a lonely small pillar in a large, illuminated area.

"We're gonna crash" said Applebloom we did hit the pillar but surprisingly it stayed strong against our car, suddenly the car started spinning before finally coming to a halt.

When we were sure our ride was over we went out to investigate and at least found out why the car spun around, the pillar was mounted on a rotating platform surrounded by several tunnel entrances, and the platform was over what seemed to be a bottomless pit, each tunnel looked exactly like the others making it impossible to tell which one we came from. "Now what do we do?" I asked.

"Shhhhh" said Sweetie Belle looking around "can you hear it?" she asked.

I listened but I couldn't hear anything and it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. "Wait a minute" said Applebloom after a minute "I do hear it" she said.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"Bells" said Dinky.

"Sleigh bells" said Sweetie Belle with a smile.

"It's coming from that one" said Applebloom pointing to a tunnel. "That's the way we should go" she said. Applebloom started walking on the tracks into the tunnel which by the way were basically two lines of cement and metal barely big enough for us to step and below was about a drop so deep you couldn't see the bottom. "Come on" she said gesturing us forward.

The remaining three of us began to follow her though reluctantly, walking across such a thin path was dangerous enough but with our current location being the Frozen North of course the metal was icy, so as we walked there was a constant fear of falling and the small panic attack you endured when your hoof slips for just a moment. Luckily inside the tunnel the ground was quite solid so we were able to pick up a little speed and shed a little fear inside. We followed the tunnel into the village and found ourselves in cramped alley ways designed for ponies smaller then us (which was saying something when you remember we were but fillies at the time). We followed the alleyways or I should say they followed the alleyways while I followed them, it was strange we came to many splitting paths but Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Dinky seemed to know where to turn sometimes with only a moment's hesitation, it was as if they were being guided by some force that eluded my detection. Eventually we found ourselves at an entryway to an underground route it resembled something of what city ponies went down into to get to the subway.

"It's getting louder" said Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah, I hear it too" said Applebloom.

"So do I" said Dinky.

"I don't hear anything" I admitted.

"It's down that way" said Applebloom gesturing to the entryway.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Applebloom looked back at me glaring slightly "absolutely" she answered.

I followed the others down the path "why can't I hear anything?" I asked.

"Shhhhh" said Sweetie Belle.

At that moment I realized I actually was hearing something; talking, scribbling, and an air pop. "Get down and be quiet" said Applebloom.

We kept walking and found ourselves in a large room with about a dozen elves taking care of last minute details. The large room was obviously built to hold more elves who'd most likely gone to watch Santa give the first gift of Hearth's Warming and on the largest wall in the room were what looked like various unicorn projections being casted by a large map of Equestria, for a moment I watched the various projections of sleeping ponies each with a name on the bottom of the projection when suddenly one of the elves spoke.

"This one's from the wrapping hall, just finished off the last one" the elf pony said in a squeaky voice as he held a piece of parchment.

"How's it wrapped?" asked an elf from a raised platform whom I guessed to be the elf in charge.

"It's wrapped in candy-stripped red with a number-seven holly-green bow" answered the squeaky elf.

"A number seven bow, when we're this close to liftoff, what are they thinking down there, are they crazy?" asked the chief elf. "Where's it going?" he asked.

The other elf looked back at his notes "umm, south western sector it looks like, Ponyville" he said.

The four of us looked at each other or a moment, suddenly there was an alarm, for a moment I thought we'd been detected "we've got a trouble maker now, just what we need" said the chief elf irritably. Suddenly a red spot on the map started glowing "what's his twenty?" asked the chief.

"Apparently somepony from Fillydelphia stuck some taffy in his sisters hair" said another elf.

"Fillydelphia, is that the same pony that tacked his teachers chair last year?" asked the Chief.

"No sir, this pony's name is Gravel Top" said the other elf.

Now among all the other projections Gravel Top's was now emitting a red glow as he stated repeatedly "I didn't do it, I didn't do it, I didn't do it."

"So, what do we do now chief, alert the big pony, we talking nothing for Hearth's Warming here?" asked one elf as he hoofed the chief a piece of paper.

The chief picked up a tube, placed the paper inside, and sealed it up, he went to a long tube as his horn began to glow and the tube began to take-in air at a fast rate, the chief looked back to Gravel Top's projection before sighing and putting the tube and putting it on his desk with the parchment still inside. "Look, it's almost Hearth's Warming, we'll let him off" he said "but put him on the check-twice list for next year" he added in a more authoritative voice. "All right boys, that's it for this year, now come on" he said leading the other elves to an even larger tube with what looked like a golden unicorn horn with tiny seats inside.

"Hey boss are we taking the new horneumatic system?" asked one elf.

"Of course we're taking the horneumatic, it's the only way to get there on time" said the chief elf. The elves got into the horn, I saw the chief ignite his horn again, and they were off like a Rainbow Dash to a Wonderbolts show.

With the elves gone we ran to the next pod in the horn "ok everybody get in" said Applebloom. "Sweetie, think together you and Dinky can work this thing?" she asked as the four of us clambered in.

"I'll bet we can" said Sweetie looking at Dinky with an encouraging smile which Dinky only half returned.

So no we were sitting in a crowded pod with Dinky and Sweetie Belle in front the closed the top, the two unicorns ignited their horns, and we were off. We were going so fast it was hard to keep from fur from falling off from the air speed, thousands of lights looked like stars as we shot past them, finally we stopped and got out. Now we were in what must've been the wrapping hall, a long conveyer belt faded yellow arrows marking its path, with at least two dozen long tables on its sides each with discarded wrapping paper marked the room. "I don't hear it anymore" said Applebloom.

"Neither can I" said Sweetie Belle, she looked to Dinky "how about you Dinky?" she asked with a smile; the little unicorn shook her head.

"Let's follow the arrows" said Applebloom. We trotted on the conveyer belt following its path which led us to a room with several different devices designed to take presents up and down onto the belt.

Suddenly the device started up and three of us took shelter on a still platform nearby while the smallest did so with the next one not too far. "Hey look a present" I said as a present wrapped in candy cane red with a big green bow on it came up from one of the machines.

Applebloom looked down at the gift and red its label "hey it's going to Ponyville!" she said.

Sweetie Belle looked at the presents label as it went past her "Dinky!" she said excitedly "it's for you!"

I looked down at the label and sure enough there was Dinky's name and address. Dinky looked at the gift as it passed her eyes filled with wonder, for a moment I thought she was going to let it pass but suddenly she jumped on the conveyer belt and grabbed onto it as the belt took her into another room through a shaft.

Sweetie Belle jumped on the belt "come on" she said, and soon went through the shaft ourselves.

The shaft led us onto a long slide; we zoomed down into what seemed to be a giant cylinder, and went down a hole. Suddenly we landed with a thump, I looked around we were now on top of the largest pile of present's I'd ever seen in my life. "Look" said Dinky showing her present to Sweetie Belle.

"It says Happy Hearth's Warming Dinky. From Mr. H" Sweetie Belle read.

"I think I know what it is" said Dinky excitedly as she shook the present "I've wanted one of these my whole life" she said grabbing at the ribbon with her teeth.

"Wait, wait, wait stop and look!" Applebloom cried out she was pointing to something on the present's side which turned out to be another label "Do not open until Hearth's Warming!" it read.

"But I…" said Dinky sadly.

"Those are the rules" I pointed out.

Suddenly the pile of gifts started to move forward, we stopped after about half a minute over another hole in the ceiling except around this one was a big red target. Suddenly four ropes shot off through the target and the sound of a large whirling filled the air. At that moment we realized that a giant mass of red fabric was surrounding us, we were in Santa's sack!

The ceiling started to open to reveal was seemed to be a giant version of Pinkie's flying machine! The sack with the four of us in it were hoisted into the air, I looked out over the top of the sack and saw the entire village bellow us. "Hey look" I said pointing forward, we were approaching what must've been the town square as there were about a million elves gathered around a gigantic Hearth's Warming tree.

"Look its five minutes till midnight, I think we're going to make it!" said Sweetie Belle pointing toward a large clock tower which indeed read it was 11:55, at that moment the sack began to descend.

"Of course we are" said Applebloom.

"I don't think we're gonna make it" I said as we approached the giant tree which it seemed like we were going to crash into!

"Pardon me" the Conductor yelled from bellow "I may just be an old rail roader who knows nothing about flying devices but from my perspective you need more altitude!"

"More Altitude!" the elves repeated.

Suddenly a dozen elves jumped from the flying machine and for a moment it seemed they would plummet to the ground until they suddenly ascend to the air with their wings, I couldn't help thinking "don't try that at home." However it still seemed we were in trouble, the sack brushed against the big heart atop the tree sending it plummeting down! Several flying elves zoomed to it, grabbing it as it just brushed the ground, and returned it to its rightful place.

A moment later the sack was dropped onto Santa's sleigh as the elves cheered, a minute later two elves were at the rim of the sack "alright, you stowaways, party's over" said one elf strictly.

"We fell in here by mistake" Applebloom insisted.

"Forget it, we knew you were in there the whole time, come on out you go" said the other elf helping us out of the sack. The elves instructed us to slide down the bag which we all did happily. However as I was getting ready to slide I looked back and saw one of the elves with hooves outstretched to Dinky who seemed reluctant to let go of her gift "It's in good hooves" said the elf. Dinky was reluctant but gave her gift to the elf that placed it back in the sack. "Hey come on haven't got a night" said the elf to me. I slid down with Dinky not far behind. With all the gifts accounted for the elves sealed up the sack.

"I've been looking for you four" said the conductor as he led us back to the other ponies from the train.

At that moment a band of elves blew into their flugelhorns announcing the arrival of something important. The elves cleared a path as several more elves came out of a building carrying long reins adorned with silver bells. The elves took several steps forward and then shook the reins, the elves cheered, again several steps forward, shake the reins, cheers, I saw the bells on the reins shaking but they were making absolutely no sound!

I listened carefully, no sound, I looked around and saw many other ponies from the train were cheering each time the reins were shaken Sweetie, Dinky, and Applebloom were among them. "Aren't those bells the most beautiful sound?" asked Sweetie Belle.

The elves continued to shake the reins as they did one bell on the reins got loose and flew off, it fell to the ground, rolled under the hooves of unknowing elves, the bell landed right at my hooves, I picked it up slowly and put it to my ear, I seemed to tune the rest of the world out at that moment as I shook the bell with all my might, I didn't hear any bell sound but I swear I heard a voice hissing "doubter, doubter, doubter."

"Doubter" the voice hissed again.

I looked down at the bell "ok, ok" I said, I closed my eyes I wanted every bit of concentration I had on this.

_"It's only a matter of time before the truth makes its self-clear"_

"I believe" I said with all my heart.

_"Only babies believe in Santa Hooves"_

"I believe" I repeated.

_"The truth will always become crystal clear to those with the courage to seek it"_

"I believe."

_ "I suppose those days are over now, they're getting near that age"_

"I believe."

_"The end of the magic"_

"I believe."

_"Young mare it sounds to me like this is your crucial year."_

"I believe."

_"Seeing is believing, am I right?"_

"I believe."

_"Sometimes the most real things in the world are the things we can't see."_

"I believe."

_"It's all a bunch of humbug, a bout of indigestion, oh yeah I know what you are, you're a doubter! A doubter, you do not believe!"_

"I believe!" I stated, I shook the bell…

I heard what sounded like the world's most beautiful jingle bell yet it was softer, it filled me with instant warmth not just physically but like my heart was glowing, like I was a little filly fresh out of diapers about to see Santa at the store, it made me think of snow fall, angel ponies, and magic, it was like every bit of magic that came from purity, friendship, love, and true beauty was inside that tiny bell and every time I shook it I felt every last bit of it.

I looked to my friends I wanted to share the bell with them, only when I turned to them they were already looking at me with open mouthed looks of amazement, I then realized they weren't looking at me they were looking at something behind me, or perhaps _somepony_ behind me.

"What was that you were saying little filly?" asked a voice behind me.


	5. Spirit of the season

He was as tall as Princess Celestia, his coat, mane, and beard were as white as newly fallen snow, he wore a large cherry red coat, pants, and hat all of which had trims of white, he wore four hoof coverings which were as black as the coal some ponies were fated to receive that night, his eyes were as green as a Hearth's Warming tree, and despite the fact that he was supposed to be ancient he looked full of life and spirit.

"What was that you were saying little filly?" he asked again there was no anger in his voice only curiosity.

I found my voice stuck in my throat "I uh, believe…. I believe…. Ummm I believe this is yours" I said giving him the bell.

Santa took the bell in his hoof "well thank you" he said simply. "You four have had quite the adventure this Hearth's Warming" he added. My friends and I nodded, none of us blinking. Santa turned to Applebloom "little filly in a world of ponies who think they should lead only a select few can prove themselves worthy and I think tonight you've proven that you are" he said.

"Thank you" said Applebloom "sir" she added quickly.

Now Santa was looking at Sweetie Belle "a little mare with heart filled with kindness, generosity, and spirit, holiday" he said winking "keep up the good work" he added. Sweetie Belle nodded.

"Dinky" said Santa Hooves making the little unicorn's eyes sparkle "it is Dinky right?" he asked. Dinky nodded, Santa Hooves looked at the four of us "seems you've made some friends" he said.

"Yes sir" said Dinky.

"Well good for you" said Santa "there's no greater gift than friendship" he told Dinky. "And speaking of gifts" he said to the crowd "let's have this little filly right here" he announced and pointed right at me!

Santa sat in his sleigh and I was brought to him, the conductor helped me onto the jolly pony's knee, I no longer felt like a little pony sitting where I was. "Well my little filly" said Santa "what would you like for Hearth's Warming?" he asked. I thought for a moment, I knew I could have any gift I wanted but I knew what I wanted wasn't in Santa's sack, I whispered my wish into Santa's ear. Santa smiled "well alright then" he said and Santa held up the bell for all to see "the first gift of Hearth's Warming!" he announced, the elves cheered. "This bell" said Santa "is a wonderful representation of the holiday spirit as am I, but never forget Scootaloo the true spirit of the season is in your heart" and with that he passed the bell onto me.

I gave the bell a ring enjoying its sweet sound "better keep that in a safe place" said the conductor as he helped me down, I placed the bell carefully in the pocket opposite the one which held my ticket. At that moment the big clock tower chimed midnight, the conductor gave a nod to Santa who got out of the sleigh and went to the reigns. Santa charged up his horn enveloping the sleigh in a snow white magic and lifted it off the ground, Santa gave his wings a mighty flap and took off, he circled the town square several times before he flew up near the tree and gave it a gentle touch with his horn, instantly the tree began to glow a much brighter golden glow like it'd been touched by an angel! Santa Hooves circled three more times before he gave a great "ho, ho, ho!" and vanished into the night leaving only several star like sparkles to fall to the Earth.

Everything was silent for a moment as the last of the sparkles fell vanished and then the elves cheered and threw their hats into the year celebrating another successful Hearth's Warming. From behind us the Hearth's Warming Express gave a mighty whistle "all aboard!" the conductor called.

The elves were partying the night away as one my one we each boarded the train again as each pony boarded the conductor finished punching their ticket soon it was Applebloom's turn. "Thank you" said the conductor as he went to work with Applebloom's ticket. "There you go" said the conductor when he was finished.

Applebloom looked down at her ticket which now bore the word TENACITY. "Ten a city?" asked Applebloom curiously.

"I believe that would be pronounced tenacity" the conductor corrected "as in the ability to see your goals and go at them with full force and never give up." Applebloom smiled "of course having friends who share those goals makes it all the better" the conductor added. Applebloom looked back at us and smiled before making her way onto the train. Now it was Sweetie Belle's turn "thank you" said the conductor as he went to work "there you are."

Sweetie looked at her ticket which bore the message FAITHFUL "Yes" said the conductor "as we get older it gets harder and harder to put our faith in impossible things, only some very special ponies can take something and believe in it with all their heart."

"Thank you" said Sweetie Belle before joining Applebloom.

Now Dinky stood before the conductor and soon her ticket read DEPEND ON, Dinky turned her ticket over and found a new message COUNT ON, amazed she turned again as the ticket bore the same message through different words RELY ON was the message when Dink was done flipping. "That is some special ticket" said the conductor, Dinky nodded "so can you rely on us to get you home safely?" asked the conductor.

"Yeah" said Dinky "me and my friends" she added.

Now I was the only pony not on the train "ah yes the little mare with all the questions" said the conductor, for my ticket he did his work with eyes closed and gave it back in the same manner.

BELIEVE was my message "I don't understand" I said "it says…"

"Ah" said the conductor stopping me "no need to tell me" he said with a wink. I stored my ticket back in my coat, as I stepped into the car everypony was whispering excitedly.

"There she is" said one pony as I took my seat.

"Come on let's see it" said Sweetie Belle.

I smiled as I reached into my pocket but that smile quickly vanished when I felt my hoof go through a hole! I checked again frantically "it's gone" I said, everypony gasped "I lost Santa's bell" I added sadly feeling like all the spirit, all the happiness I felt when I heard that bell had left me forever.

"Let's get out and search for it" said one pony.

"We'll find it Scoot" said Applebloom however at that moment that Hearth's Warming Express gave a mighty jerk forward and Hearth's Warming town began to move by the windows, we were on our way home. Dinky, Sweetie, and Applebloom gave me a joined hug but it didn't help much.

The ride home was uneventful, no caribou crossings, no speeding trains, no trotting on the train or maybe there were I wouldn't know, it broke my heart to lose that bell.

By the time we got to Ponyville most of the other ponies were asleep. "I think my house is coming up" said Dinky.

"Come by the clubhouse anytime you wanna join Dinky" said Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah" Applebloom agreed, I nodded.

Suddenly the train came to a halt "I will" said Dinky happily as she trotted away. "Hey Scoot" she called, I looked over "thanks for stopping the train" she said.

A smile crossed my lips "anytime" I said.

"Well little filly" said the conductor as he lowered the steps for Dinky "happy Hearth's Warming" he said.

Dinky looked at her house for a moment and then ran, through her window we could see she went to her tree and a moment later she was outside holding her present from Hearth's Warming town and presenting it proudly.

"Santa got to Dinky's house already" said Sweetie Belle.

"That's amazing" said Applebloom.

"It is amazing" I said looking at Dinky with so much joy in her face and I thought about what Santa said about the spirit of the season being in my heart and I realized something, the feeling that bell gave me, all that happiness, it was still a part of me, and it always would be, no matter what. Soon we were back at Sweet Apple Acres and all three of us were ready for a long winters sleep.

"Good bye" said the conductor as he let us down.

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were already at the front door when I turned to the conductor "thank you" I said.

"No thank you" said the conductor "you know the thing about trains, it's not about where there going, what matters is deciding to get on."

I joined my friends at the front door and watched the Hearth's Warming Express move away, the conductor said something as the train moved away. "What?" I asked.

"Happy Hearth's Warming!" the conductor shouted. As the train moved away I saw the Hobo pony, he waved good bye to me and disappeared into the falling snow.

I looked at the tree, cookies, and stocking which were still undisturbed before going upstairs with my friends to bed.

"Santa, Santa, Santa" said three voices which woke my friends and I we looked into the hall and saw two toddler ponies and one big pink pony racing downstairs. The Cake twins and Pinkie woke everypony up and soon there was much ripping of wrapping paper and squeals of delight. An hour after waking up the only adult pony in the living room with we crusaders and the twins was Granny Smith with everypony else in the kitchen making sure everything was ready for dinner tonight. Granny Smith watched as Sweetie Belle played with Pumpkin and Applebloom played with Pound meanwhile I was trying to master my new marionette from Twilight.

"Pumpkin, be careful you don't wanna get poked with a needle" said Sweetie Belle as she got Pumpkin out from under the tree, Pumpkin had a tiny parcel in her mouth when Sweetie Belle got picked her up. "Hey there's one more present" said Sweetie Belle taking the gift from Pumpkin "it has your name on it Scoot" she added hoofing it to me.

I took the ribbon off the little box and carefully opened it; I wasn't prepared for what I saw, my heart raced and my two friends gasped as I picked up my lost treasure the bell! I gave the bell a shake and it rang its beautiful sound, the twins looked amazed, Granny Smith gave a knowing smile, and from the kitchen Pinkie suddenly looked at us and smiled as well. I hoofed the bell to Sweetie Belle so I could read the note inside the box.

_Found this on the seat of my sleigh; be sure to get that hole in your pocket fixed._

_MR. H_

I gave the bell another shake and rejoiced at the sound I heard. "What ya got there squirt?" asked my hero Rainbow Dash as she came into the room.

"Bell" answered the twins.

Rainbow Dash smiled "who's it from?" she asked.

"Santa" I said happily putting the bell in her hoof.

"Santa?" said Rainbow unbelievingly, she gave the bell a shake "well that's a rip off" she said.

"What's going on?" asked Applejack.

"Scoots got a bell" said Rainbow Dash giving AJ the bell.

Applejack gave the bell a shake "hmm must be broken" she said "sorry about that Sugar cube" she said returning the bell to me. "Well we best be getting on our way, don't wanna be late for the Mayors speech" she added taking off with Rainbow. I realized sadly they couldn't hear the bell.

I gave the bell another ring, basking in its sweet sound before placing it on the table and following everypony.

_"At one time most of the ponies at school could hear the bell but as the years passed it grew silent for all of them, even the twins found one fateful Hearth's Warming they could no longer hear its sweet sound, though I've grown old the bell still rings for me and for all those who truly believe!"_


End file.
